


want

by shepherd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, i'm just doing this because i want to write something that isnt the mini fic bang im sorry, size queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: A series of Gladnis NSFW prompts/fills. See tags for more details.All throughout the day his eyes were turned amongst the flowers, watching the rising then falling sun cast perfect light over the hills. Ignis knew it wasn’t a flight of fancy that made him ask. It was yearning, and Ignis had never been very good at telling Gladio no.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. size queen/dirty and sweaty

They yell – like animals, wound together and mindless and the world was nothing to them.

Ignis threw back his head and swore. Somewhere on the rotting wooden floor his daggers were gone. Still wet with blood, still warm and Ignis let Gladio devour him, a foe he had not expected.

Teeth scraped across his thundering pulse. Gladio’s lips and tongue were scalding hot and merciless. The air was stifling in the swamps and it might have been a fool’s errand to come here, just the two of them. But choice was a luxury they didn’t have, and the shack was a haven the gods blessed them with.

Ignis squirmed, nonetheless. It wasn’t comfortable here. There was an awful stench and he couldn’t tell it’s origin. It could easily have been the soaked floor, or Gladio, or even himself. Sweat slicked their skin. They had fought hard and taken blows, slipped in filth. Ignis knew these pants would never be clean again. Apparently so did Gladio – he tore Ignis out of them without a spare thought and sunk his teeth into Ignis’ throat.

“Fuck,” Ignis yelled and kicked Gladio hard, bringing his foot down on his thigh. His lover grunted but kept his grip. “Godsdamn, Gladio-”

“Keep it down,” Gladio grunted but smoothed a gentle hand over Ignis’ sweaty hair. He kissed the wound sloppily, soothing it with his tongue like they were wild things. His weight almost crushed him and Ignis could scarcely breathe. “You never know what’s outside-”

His desperate hands clawed at the wide expanse of Gladio’s back. “I don’t care what’s-”

Gladio kissed him hard. His teeth were overwhelming and his tongue sinking deep. All the while a hand tugged at his pants, pulling down the zipper with no fanfare and letting them pool around his strong thighs. “Shut up a minute,” he said with no heat and Ignis grunted, lost in the sensation of Gladio’s rough facial hair against his skin.

It left patches of red and fine scratches. Heat pooled in Ignis’ belly, making his cock stiffen and twitch, wet through his boxers. He pushed down his own, fisting himself a moment and jerking once, twice, simply to get the edge off. Pleasure curled his toes.

Gladio shifted out of his own clothes. Sticky sweat stuck his shirt to his stomach and his leathers came off with difficulty. Immediately Ignis could feel the searing heat of his cock.

Ignis couldn’t help but anticipate him – he could feel every long inch of his lover, pulsing hot against his inner thigh, bigger than what most could take. Bigger than what Ignis should take, far beyond what was reasonable in a quick fuck in the middle of the swamps. All of Ignis’ logic told him he should crawl between Gladio’s thighs, suck him until he swallowed every mess and rut against him, spill and hurry back to the Meldacio HQ before sundown. But hunger was a funny thing, lust the worst of all.

Ignis ached for him. Had done, since the very first, and he could not shake off his desire.

A sticky smear was left upon his thigh. Gladio dragged against him before wrestling with his legs, hoisting them up and around his waist until his tip kissed Ignis’ core. They were each of them soaked through and Ignis could not steady his breathing. It was a good thing Gladio had fucked him only a few short hours ago, pinned him in the Regalia and sunk deep, spilling every drop inside.

A good luck for their hunt, a kiss in case it may be their last. Their quarry was not yet cold and still Gladio ravaged him.

“Fuck me,” Ignis said, desperately, and could only hold on tight as Gladio pressed himself inside. Too much and not enough, stubborn pain but cloying pleasure. Ignis spread his legs wide and focused on his panting, soft noises of discomfort and yearning escaping him. Squeezing and fondling himself helped, beads of precome rolling down his shaft and soaking his hand. All the while Gladio groaned, flexing his hips and starving. They took each other and longed.

He sank deeper and tried his very best to be patient. Ignis knew it was difficult to resist the soft warmth and he flexed around him, listened to his low moans. Inch after inch entered him only to draw away, Gladio’s breathing harsh by Ignis’ ear, and his ankles hooked over the small of Gladio’s back.

Time passed strangely. Ignis was lost amongst the shore. Finally Gladio was inside, every single bit of him, and Ignis was hazy and satisfied at last. Their hearts beat in time. Ignis could do nothing but feel.

Gladio kissed his ear. He nipped, sharp but playful and then thundered along, fucking Ignis as fast and hard as he dared until he sobbed - until he screamed and spilled his release between them both.

(Later as they caught their breath, Gladio still softening inside and Ignis soaked through with their mess and high thighs shaking – they could only laugh, caught on their adrenaline high, and share a sweet kiss.)


	2. bodyguard scenario/multiple orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a clever boy – a talented body and a sharp mind, and no matter the extortionate amount Ignis was paying he’d keep paying it for his tongue alone.

“Stay away from the window,” Gladio rumbled from their messy bed, shifting like a stirring mountain tangled in sheets, and Ignis cast a long look over his shoulder.

“Or what,” he asked with a coy smile. Another long sip from his glass, whiskey sliding down smooth, and no one could see either of them naked from so high up and with so few windows. He stood with a cocked hip, bruises and bites alight in the moonlight.

“I’ll just come and drag you back,” he said and stretched. The sheets fell away to display every inch of him, all lines of hard muscle and dark skin and Ignis could feel his throat run dry. “Not like you were gonna leave me for long anyway.”

He was right. Ignis didn’t admit it. Instead he gave himself a refill – his crystal decanter was full of gold not unlike the warmth of Gladio’s intense eyes. Another mouthful just to get his blood warm, the cold air from the open window drawing his skin tight.

He held his glass out to Gladio. “Hm?”

“Not on the job,” Gladio said.

The thought was laughable. So Ignis laughed, and he crawled back into the plush bed alongside him. Gladiolus was scalding hot and parted his legs willingly so Ignis could slot between them. “I think there’s an awful lot of things that you shouldn’t be doing on the job,” he murmured and rest his chin on the softness of Gladio’s belly. “Why not this one?”

“Can’t let my mind get muddled,” Gladio told him pointedly but Ignis huffed, sitting up with his forearm across Gladio’s thigh and held the glass to his lips.

“Drink,” he commanded, “I’m paying for your time.”

“You’re paying for my protection,” the man shot back, a new heat to the annoyance in his eyes. Hooded brows and curled back lips were no such deterrent – Ignis held his gaze until Gladio grunted, swallowing back each drop, Ignis watching his throat work hard.

 _Good_ , he thought. Without another word he tossed it across the room. It landed softly on the sheets they had stained hours ago and dumped by the wash basket. Wine and whiskey, come and sweat. Ignis sank back down, plush lips against Gladio’s thighs, nipping and suckling until he found the base of his cock and guided it into his mouth, still soft.

It took a little coaxing. Ignis had him too many places to count – some pillows upon his sofa could not be salvaged. Still Ignis hadn’t had enough, such a handsome man in his bed all too rarely. They had tangled together the moment the elevator doors had closed upon them, the moment Ignis unlocked his apartment door. It was easy to rip Gladio’s hairband free and thread his hands through that glorious hair. Easy to wrap his legs around his head and bask in his tongue, his clever fingers. Easy to let Gladio sink inside and mark him on both the inside and out, bites and scratches and hot pulses of come. His settee, his shower, his kitchen counter. His floor, his bed.

Ignis hadn’t ever been so fucked before, so sore in every way, and still it wasn’t enough.

Scars all along Gladio’s chest and forearms spoke of a hard-lived life. Ignis wasn’t sure what would come his way – anything seemed possible at this point – but Gladio seemed to have faced it all. A bullet wound marred the soft skin of his thigh. A pale white line crossed even his throat. He wondered how many scars all his tattoos covered. Perhaps all of that shouldn’t have made him feel safe – but it did, and Ignis hadn’t ever known a man to run so hot, enough to make him sweat unbearably.

It was lucky that he didn’t seemed to mind. Luckier yet that Gladio was thickening slowly across his tongue and Ignis didn’t mind putting in a little hard work to get his back broken in. Moaning softly around his heavy mouthful he closed his eyes and drew away with a pop.

“I know you’ve got it in you,” he murmured and let a sticky smear wipe across his cheek. “Won’t you give it to me?”

Gladio grunted. But he laced his fingers through Ignis’ long ruined hair, stray strands fallen into his eyes. His breathing had picked up, gentle sounds escaping him. “Starving for it, aren’t you. Not getting enough attention out there?”

Ignis let himself whine – anything to get his lover riled up, ego swelling that getting hard again would be a point of pride – and nod. It wasn’t true in the slightest. But he could pretend for a night, and Gladio’s cock was something he was fully willing to pretend for.

His hand curled around the base and stroked, root to tip. Ignis swallowed him down again and sighed, delighting in all his senses and each of Gladio’s cut off moans of pleasure. It took a few minutes longer to get Gladio fully hard and ready and Ignis drew away, sealing his lips over the prominent head. The drag made Gladio’s strong thighs flex, a guttural sound forcing its way from his throat.

Ignis didn’t give him the choice. Crawling atop, framing his heavy hips with his knees he guided Gladio’s cock between his legs. Tracing along, letting the head catch his hole and nudge his balls only to slide back and forth, he let the anticipation in his gut roil. His own cock was achingly hard and his belly fluttered. “Give me everything you have,” he ordered, drinking in the muscle and swollen mouth, the tongue that wet his lips, and sank down hard.

It was immediate relief. All evidence of Gladio’s pleasure in the hours before eased his path and Ignis stuttered, working his hips in a circle to relieve whatever strain remained. But he sank down until he could feel Gladio’s balls against him, drawn tight and delightfully hot. Ignis moaned and writhed, a target on his back but a shield wrapped around him, and he felt perfectly safe.

Gladio chose the pace for him. Large hands settled around his waist and before Ignis could steady his breathing Gladio thrust against him, hips working with the tight grip of his hands and Ignis’ own fell to Gladio’s broad shoulders, gripping tight. “Oh,” he said helplessly, “oh,” and the alcohol and desire had him flushed a deep red, from his cheeks to his chest. The pace was rough and steady, Gladio breaking a sweat but never admitting defeat. From his makeshift throne Ignis could see the tensing lines of his abdomen, the strain in his biceps and the pleasure over Gladio’s expression, slacking his jaw and stealing his breath.

Ignis rode hard. Moving his hips in time was a struggle with their at times sloppy pace but he worked hard, savouring the stretch. Panting Gladio’s name he thought of each other time, the hot soaking water of his bath and Gladio’s beard between his thighs, his fingers delving in as they lay on the settee ignoring the chatter on the television. He was a clever boy – a talented body and a sharp mind, and no matter the extortionate amount Ignis was paying he’d keep paying it for his tongue alone.

Somehow Ignis’ orgasm snuck up on him. So lost in thoughts and the sharpness of pleasure he had lost himself – doubling over he cried out, loud enough to announce his completion to each of his neighbours, and shook hard. Gladio fucked him through and Ignis fought to keep his composure, rolling and rocking his hips, cupping his bouncing cock and spilling over his fingers, Gladio’s belly, Gladio’s chest. His cries fell into soft moans, whimpers, his hand prolonging his pleasure – and still Gladio kept fucking him, bouncing him on his lap and laughing, a smugness settling in.

Ignis braced his hand above his heart. His lips curled and he took it, the pressure of Gladio’s thickness inside him, knowing it would be easier soon. He let his softening cock falter a moment – and the minute his hand released Gladio moved, bracing his leg and cocooning Ignis within his strong arms, flipping him over and throwing him down on his own bed. He slipped free from Ignis’ soft hole a moment, and Ignis complained wordlessly – until he sunk back in, deep, and brought Ignis’ legs up to have his knees by his ears. He gave no choice and Ignis gave no protest – he adjusted to let Gladio pound within him and Ignis could do nothing but moan.

It wasn’t long until Ignis was hard again. His cock gave a monumental effort, stiffening slowly. Panting with desperation Ignis helped himself along, stroking and petting, his discomfort transforming back into the caress of pleasure. Still Gladio thundered, each throb inside him pushing Ignis closer to madness. He jerked himself hard, praying that Gladio might come soon, praying that Gladio would let him come again before.

“This is where you belong,” Gladio growled, plunging still. A vein throbbed at his temple. Ignis wanted to kiss him, to taste the expensive whiskey on his tongue. “On your back, legs open. Letting me fuck you raw.”

“Fuck off,” Ignis told him, choking on laughter – and came, choking, pleading with his next breath, and knowing still that he was safe.


	3. outdoors/endearments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All throughout the day his eyes were turned amongst the flowers, watching the rising then falling sun cast perfect light over the hills. Ignis knew it wasn’t a flight of fancy that made him ask. It was yearning, and Ignis had never been very good at telling Gladio no.

“Absolutely not,” Ignis had said, scandalised and stricken at the mere thought – and now crushing petals beneath them, cast in deep shadow and panting, he lay utterly naked and pressed skin to skin with his lover.

A hazy grin transformed Gladio’s face. He had always been handsome – thrillingly so, all rough edges with a soft centre that Ignis could melt into, but he was at his most beautiful amongst nature. Sylleblossom petals clung to his loose hair. He was currently beyond words, all full of talk as they had hurried through the fields together. Now he could only smile.

Ignis kissed him. He laved his tongue against the stark line of Gladio’s throat and took in the sweet scents of Tenebrae. Warmth bloomed in his cheeks. Fire ran through his blood, the desire and affection twining. “Love you,” he murmured. He nosed along Gladio’s pulse and kidded himself he could hear the rush of his own blood, the pounding of his heart.

A hand smoothed up his back. Every part of him prickled in response. Joy tightened his skin. Gladio sighed, lost in the pleasure and Ignis could no longer worry about being discovered.

It would have been the scandal of all scandals if they were found. It was almost sacrilegious – foreign men from the royal retinue of Lucis caught wound together amongst the Oracle’s fields. A fuck wasn’t worth the danger – shame upon the Amicitia household, no doubt Ignis’ dismissal for risking the relationship between Lucis and Tenebrae, their future destroyed -

But they couldn’t have been the first lovers here – Ignis was willing to bet an Oracle had met a cherished devotee here, daring as the thought may have been. The fields swayed and coaxed them forward, a sea of petals and pollen from their window and trees at the edge shrouding them entirely. It set a mood like no other.

And they had fascinated Gladio so. All throughout the day his eyes were turned amongst the flowers, watching the rising then falling sun cast perfect light over the hills. Ignis knew it wasn’t a flight of fancy that made him ask. It was yearning, and Ignis had never been very good at telling Gladio no.

Somehow, he had squirmed his way out of his pants. Precisely how was beyond him but he knew it didn’t matter. Before they left he had slipped their travel sized pack of lube in his trousers, praying he wouldn’t be stopped by the deathly serious guards at every door – and he had not, and Gladio slipped his fingers free of himself, expression lax and dreamy.

“Ready,” he said and with only a moment’s awkward fumble Ignis sank inside, hips stuttering, hands clenching in the fabric of Gladio’s shirt.

He couldn’t help but close his eyes. The heat was indescribable, a pull in his gut. His mouth slacked and he sighed as Gladio groaned softly, pulling his lover in closer. They breathed and basked together, all thoughts drifting away.

“You feel so good, love,” he murmured. A strand of hair clung to Gladio’s sweaty cheek and Ignis tucked it behind his ear. His fingertips graced the shell and he moved slow, pressing softly. “I can’t…”

Somehow Gladio understood. “Then don’t,” he said and cupped Ignis’ cheeks, bringing him down for a mesmerising kiss. Ignis lost himself all over again, forgetting the world at his back and the ants that crawled amongst the grass. All that mattered was Gladio and where they were one, the melding of their mouths and hips.

“Sweet thing,” Ignis said with a touch of desperation when they broke free and then they were flush, Gladio moaning shamelessly and stroking between his own legs, content. Helplessness had Ignis rocking, the friction addiction. “So sweet. Let me.”

Shifting beneath him, nothing between his back and the sagging flowers Gladio grinned up at him, eyes brimming with pleasure. He touched himself eagerly and canted his hips. “Come on,” he said. Warm hands framed his back and one eagerly took a handful of his bare ass, squeezing hard just to make Ignis jolt. “Come here, love,” he murmured, and Ignis was dizzy. He crawled closer without a single thought, cocooned by Gladio’s thrilling warmth.

His hips moved slowly at first. They rocked and rolled as surely as the flowers, one with the waves. Beneath him his lover sprawled, dazzling amongst it all. As naked as the day he was born, every part of him soft and firm and vulnerable but honest, the picture of beauty. It reminded him of every risqué painting upon the walls of museums, a perfect temptation lying in wait, and Gladio’s hand hooked Ignis’ chin and drew him in for a firm kiss.

Ignis was suckered and pumped his hips faster.

It wasn’t long for them – not with the thrill of the outdoors, the birdsong and rustling winds. Not with Gladio clenching tight and pawing at Ignis’ chest, nipping at Ignis’ swollen lips. Ignis struggled to clear his mind and focus on his rhythm, the solid motion of their twining bodies, the hunger of flesh.

Still he was stuck on Gladio’s soul. Even through his muddy eyes he could see Gladio’s exhilaration, his delight – the pleasure, the love, and the moment of release sweep over him.

Ignis was never far behind - he came, a gasp and a prayer escaping his lips, _Gladio – love_ , _yes_ , and they both collapsed into the embrace of the flowers.


	4. gang bang/good boys

Ignis was stifling – every inch of him sweltering, prickling, utterly unbearable and he panted hard. Throwing his head back, sucking in all the air he could manage, he barely caught Gladio’s scoff.

“Couldn’t wait for ten minutes, huh,” he said, and the tandem thrusts of Noctis and Prompto slowed but never stopped. Four hands were all over Ignis’ waist and thighs, fingers digging into flesh or squeezing handfuls and two cocks moved in and out, driving him to despair.

There were no excuses. “So good,” Ignis breathed. “Yes – yes – darlings -”

Gladio shut the bathroom door. He still bundled the towel in his hands, hair soaked through even from his brief shower. He had stepped into a fresh pair of boxers – pointless, they all knew. Ignis’ eyes were hungry and they could all even in their muddled states see how tented his underwear was already, how bothered he was even if he pretended otherwise. Ignis could have laughed watching Gladio fold the towel up and set it to one side, eyes locked on where three bodies joined. Such a pretence. He was learning to hide his weaknesses.

A cacophony of noises filled the air, each wildly different. Ignis’ moans were near constant, luxurious. Noctis’ grunts littered, sharp and rough, and Prompto’s sighs and murmurs were the undercurrent, breaking out into confused not-quite-sure-if-entirely-pleasure squeaks when Noctis reached out, squeezing his balls in a firm and delightful fist. It seemed they didn’t recall they had left the window open and Gladio crossed the room to shut out the sounds of Lestallum life, laughing at Ignis’ humiliated flush.

“How’s he feel,” Gladio asked and Noctis threw back his head against the pale sheets. His skin had darkened from the sun and his eyes were content, hot.

“Like it’s his first all over again,” he said coyly, a wicked grin that only his lovers could bring forth crossing his face, and only laughed when Ignis reached over to sharply pinch a nipple. “Iggy, don’t be mean, or Prom’ll get it,” he said and Prompto’s legs kicked, a shuddering breath bursting free as Noctis squeezed harder, and Gladio tutted.

“Play nice,” he said, and hooked his boxers beneath his balls. Watching their legs writhe and settle, toned abs flexing and precoma drip, it was easy to tease himself to hardness. A show such as this came along so rarely. “Pretty boys like you shouldn’t be so cruel.”

Prompto’s eyes had locked onto him. He purred at the sight of Gladio exposed, leaning forward and sighing – and Ignis reached over to press his fingers into his mouth, delving inside without Prompto’s protest, and the man sucked eagerly, happy with anything in his mouth. “Good boy,” he said and let his eyes drift closed. In the hot air his hair had soaked through, sticking to his temple. Between his legs his shaft bobbed, oozing slowly.

Noctis’ own hands couldn’t stay still. It was complex watching them move together, a mess of bodies and too many hands that somehow worked and Gladio watched Noctis take Ignis’ cock in his hand, putting effort into stroking and thrusting, picking up the rhythm Prompto had let falter. The response was immediate – Ignis’ tongue traced his lower lip and then his teeth sank in, struggling to hold back a tortured groan, and Gladio pinched his cheeks, tilting his head roughly to face Gladio’s.

Ignis’ eyes opened. Caught between three men he looked agonized, brimming with longing. Too many hands, too many mouths and Ignis’ eyes fell onto Gladio’s wet cock, expression starving even with two desperate to please men inside him – and Gladio encouraged him with a hand on the back of his head, fingers lacing through his hair.

“Your mouth is perfect,” he murmured, and Ignis’ eyes darkened. Still jostled he desperately leant forward, trying to place kisses over his thighs, missing his eager bites. Just like his first time, sloppy and inexperienced and Gladio smiled at the rush of memories. Ignis always learned fast. “Give it to me.”

Prompto whined in complaint as Ignis’ fingers slid out of his mouth. Both of Ignis’ hands grabbed the back of Gladio’s thighs, holding him still and Gladio slid his cockhead into Ignis’ waiting mouth, dragging across his wet tongue. Saliva stained his jeans. Ignis moaned desperately around him, grinding his hips down while flicking his tongue, taking in as much as he could.

“Patience,” Gladio reminded him but he sighed, voice too breathy to be stern. He sank deeply into Ignis’ warmth, feeling the wetness pool and his throat flex – and laughed, delirious on a high of disbelief and pleasure. “Good boy,” he said, and didn’t realise it became a chant. “Good boy. Good boy,” he moaned, eager to feel Ignis take him in all the way, splutter and gag on him – but stroked his hair instead, always careful with his favourite toys.

“Good boy,” he said and Ignis’ soaked eyelids flickered closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to prompt me something from the generator? Just want to prompt me some NSFW stuff? Let me know what you get/what you want and maybe I'll get around to it while the mini fic bang kicks my arse!
> 
> generator here: https://promptgenerator.tumblr.com/kink2
> 
> This limits to the more extreme cases or something I'm uncomfy with (consent issues, the like) but i'll let you know if I can't do it for whatever reason!


End file.
